


Truth To Power

by greycoupon



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, F/M, MSR, Mulder and I share a brain, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 01:37:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21312034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greycoupon/pseuds/greycoupon
Summary: Mulder is very frustrated.  Scully is there.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Truth To Power

**Author's Note:**

> thanks @postmodernpromartheus for the beta. I too, am banging my head against the wall.

Mulder finished his conversation with Skinner, sat at his desk contemplatively for several moments, and then threw the phone receiver across the room with a good bit of force, causing Scully to jump in surprise.

The phone bounced off the wall before falling to the floor.

He was seething.

“Mulder, what did Skinner say?”

“The body is gone. The lab mysteriously lost all the samples we sent them. Given the sudden lack of any forensic evidence, the FBI has deemed it not worth investigating any further. And we already know what the local PD think.” The locals had thought they were barking up the wrong tree and had been seriously insulted that anyone questioned their fine investigative work.

“We still have our report. What we saw has been documented,” she pointed out.

Mulder chuckled softly. “Haven’t you figured out by now that no one actually listens to us? At least they don’t listen to me. I’m just crazy, Spooky Mulder howling at the moon. The only thing anyone might pay attention to is your science. Even with that, they still try to dismiss us. Without evidence we have about as much credit as one of those 1-900-Psychics.”

Scully got up from her chair and approached him.

“But we know the truth. We won’t let them get away with this.” She moved to stand in front of him and put her hands on his shoulders.

He stared into her eyes.. “They are getting away with it, Scully. Every time. Evidence disappears and witnesses stop talking. Don’t you get tired of the bad guys always getting away with it?”

He thought for a long moment. “Sometimes I just wonder if this is all worth it or if we are just banging our heads against the wall. Maybe there are better ways to find answers outside of the rigged game.”

“Mulder.” Scully moved her hands up Mulder’s neck to stroke the sides of his face.

“If we quit now, they win. Remember?” She leaned forward and kissed him. He stiffened in surprise for a moment before responding. Just as he was about to lose all sense, she broke the kiss and pulled back.

“I get it. I feel it, too. But even if they destroyed all the evidence and disappear every witness we can’t stop exposing those in power and, like it or not, working our jobs here is the most effective way to do it. At least here we have some have some recourse with criminal prosecution.”

Mulder did laugh at that.

“It’s better than going rogue with no legal recourse.”

He was silent for a long moment, “But if the “bad guys” aren’t bound by any ethics, how can we can compete by coloring neatly within the lines? There is no line they won’t cross, no law they won’t break.”

“Part of us being the “good guys” is we do this the right way. How else do we have the moral high ground?”

He groaned and considered his meandering thoughts. “I guess that makes sense for the moment. But we can’t do this forever. Something has to change…even if it isn’t today.”

He kissed her on the nose which elicited a laugh.

“It’s almost five. Ready to get out of here for the day?” he suggested.

“Sounds like a plan. Your place or mine?”


End file.
